Three Little Words
by VampessHardy
Summary: Will he ever say them to him would the Demon inside allow the real side to show.


I do not own anyone in this story I write for fun

**Three little words**

He really wanted to be with him, together as a couple was he ever going to hear them three little words?

The knock on the door is loud. It's so late but I know who it will be, it's always you. As I open it you're stood there as you always are, beautiful eyes gazing into my soul hungry, wanting. I look at you; you ooze sex, tight black jeans and leather jacket. My mind is screaming at me to close the door to shut you out to stop inviting you in to my home, my life.

You scare me and make me smile at the same time how that is possible only you know. You enter my dreams and my nightmares. The scars on my body from your teeth; your claim that I am yours, the marks proving that I belong only to you. I'm convinced you love me in your own way, that you need me.

You make me feel so many things all at once; love, hurt, pain, anger, madness, fear, panic, trust. All rolled in to one feeling, the feeling of being near to you, close to you, wanting you so much it hurts my mind and soul. The soul that you are missing. I've heard it said that, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I often reply how can you love without a soul?

I'm torn I want to close the door, close the door and let you go. Close the door on my heart, stop myself from loving you, to bury my head in the bourbon and forget about you. Love over comes and I let you in; into my home, into my heart, into my bed. I can't let you go. I can feel my body crying out for your touch, I need your cold skin touching my warm skin. You awake a feeling inside me that I buried, buried many years ago when she left.

Your eyes display your feelings for me. I came to town to kill you, kill you for taking her from me all those years ago but I couldn't do instead I fell for you and fell hard. It's always my door that you are knocking at, that you are standing at. Your selfish, arrogant self, something has gone wrong. Why are you here tonight, why? Do you want me? The rage is beginning to build deep down why oh why are you here?

You run all the time from your brother, from your feeling for her, you're feeling for me. Yet here you are again, wanting me. I can't solve everything in your life. You know though, you know too well that you will be welcomed in. Always.

I'm strong. I know I am. However with you I feel protected; in your arms I feel safe, needed, wanted. Every time you come to me, every time you hold me, kiss me. Your tenderness surprises me; you never show it, not even to her. My memories haunt me, the way you make me shiver with a simple look from your eyes, the way you make me feel when you drink from me. The power it gives you to taste my blood.

Turning my back wouldn't be easy; I couldn't close my feeling for you. You could switch off; you could pretend that you didn't care. The demon in you makes sure of that. You feed and killed even though you knew I hated it, you knew it upset me.

But tonight, tonight is different. The way you stand at my door, the slump in your shoulders, the look in your eyes; the blackness behind them. You were hurt, something was hurting you deep down; you looked confused, lost.

"I've hurt you Ric," was all you said.

I didn't understand. I stepped closer could smell the whiskey on your breath. I didn't know how long we had been standing there, it didn't matter to me. I would stand there as long as needed; I wanted to reach out to comfort you, to take the pain away as you believed I could but what pain?

What had happened? Tell me. Do you want me to hold you? These questions I long to ask you; Do you miss me when you're not with me? Do you want to be with me like I want to be with you? Does your heart melt like mine when you see me? Will you turn me to be with you forever? I've drunk your blood. It would be easy to do; to live as an immortal. To live forever.

I step back from you, from the doorway as you walk further in; no invite is needed. You have been in so many times before; you have been in my bed many times before. You know my apartment like your own home. I need to ask. I need to know what was wrong, what was hurting my sweet vampire. Why were you in so much pain?

"Damon," the word escapes my lips before I could stop it.

"I hurt you Ric," were the only words to leave your lips. I didn't understand, I didn't know what was happening.

You look so lost, so alone. I'm finding it hard to look at you; your face is covered in pain, hurt and sadness. What had you done today? I want to hold you, to love you, to make you feel better but I don't know how. I don't know what to do. I reach out my hand, but you back away.

"What is it?" the tone of my voices sounds desperate, more worried than I want it to sound.

I step forward again. This time I pull you into my arms and hold you tight. You lose it; the tears fall from your eyes. All that built up emotion, all the fear, the hate, the worry pouring out. I want to take it away, to help you. I hold you tighter to me, to my chest as the tears flow.

"Damon, tell me, talk to me, I want to help you."

You look up at me; face wet from tears, red from crying. "What Ric?"

"I love you Damon."

You put your face back in my chest and mumble again that you hurt me. I lift your chin so your eyes meet mine. I smile at you, knowing that you feel the same way. In that moment here on the hallway floor, I know; that you love me. That you always have.

"I've hurt you Ric; the bites, the girls, you will die and I will be left alone. I can't do it Ric, I need you to stay with me."

Your mouth finds mine, I can taste blood. You fed before you came to me. The kiss is fierce and deep. It's needed, given out of the love that we feel at this moment. I feel your fangs as our tongues mould together into one. We find a way to our feet as you push me roughly towards the wall. You pull my t shirt over my head, needing to feel my skin on yours; the heat and the cold.

I can feel my pants becoming tighter as my erection is growing pressing against your own growing member.

"I need you to know that I love you Damon. You won't lose me, you mean too much to me," I say through breathy moans. I can't believe I am telling you this. I have never told you anything; we just fuck and drink.

We make it to the bedroom a tangle of arms and legs.

"I need you Ric. I need you so much it hurts."

I know it's going to be hard. He loves the one girl he can't have; his brothers girl. Then there's me. Where do I fit in his life? Where does he want me? I want to believe that our love can overcome all but I'm not sure. Maybe I need to look at the future, maybe I need to remember what I saw at my door tonight; the love in his eyes the fear of losing me. Maybe one day he will tell me he loves me, maybe someday he will return the love I feel and we can be together.

Lying in my arms dozy from our love I hear 3 words before he falls into a peaceful sleep,

"I love you."


End file.
